Conventionally poured concrete walls used, for example, as basement and other exterior walls for housing and other building structures involve the erection of suitable form work defining the wall shape, pouring concrete into the form work, and, when same is sufficiently set, removing the form work.
It has been proposed in European Patent Application EP O 1320 745 to erect a wall of hollow interlocking thermoplastic components which then can be filled with cementitious material if desired.
In my early PCT application PCT/CA94/00274, I disclosed an arrangement of extruded thermoplastic components which can be interlocked together to form a wall structure for receiving concrete therein with internal communication provided between the interlocking components so that concrete poured therein can flow therebetween to provide a thermoplastic wall structure held in interlocked relation and converted to a permanent wall by the concrete confined therein.
In all such previous wall structures, the need to insulate the walls against heat transfer requires the carrying out of entirely separate operations and procedures usually by different trades which add significantly to the building costs.